Naruto, Demon of Konoha
by Naruto the Kyubi
Summary: Naruto had a twin sister and on the night of the sealing Hiruzen sealed Kyubi's soul into Naruto and its chakra into his sister, Katsumi. Powerful, Dark Naruto
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"W-Where am I?" Kushina asked out loud as she awoke. Suddenly everything that happened flashed across her mind; Naruto and Katsumi being born, the masked man releasing the Kyūbi and then Minato taking their children before everything went black. She began struggling to get out of the bed she was in only to find that her body wouldn't move from below her neck.

"Calm down," a voice said softly from across the room. She looked to see her husband holding the sleeping forms of Naruto and Katsumi in his arms. "To answer your question you're in the hospital."

"M-Minato what happened, the last thing I remember is you taking them."

"You've been unconscious for two days," he explained. "After I took Naruto and Katsumi I planned to use the Shiki Fūjin to seal Kyūbi into them but Sandaime-sama stopped me. Instead he took the children and used the seal himself. In his dying moments he told me Shinigami-sama sealed Kyūbi's soul into Naruto and its chakra into Katsumi."

"Why didn't seal half of Kyūbi's soul and chakra into each of them?" the red head questioned.

"I don't know; he probably sealed its soul into Naruto because he thought we could kill Kyūbi by killing him," the Hokage said. "Before I went through with it I wanted to tell you."

"You'd sacrifice your own son's life?" Kushina asked in shock.

"But it's for the good of the village and if we don't kill him Kyūbi will take over him," Minato tried to reason.

"What about me? I had Kyūbi sealed inside me but it didn't take over my body," she said.

"But you have special chakra and the same went for Mito but Naruto doesn't, and he probably never will. Not to mention Mito was an expert in seals."

"But…" Kushina tried to argue but she found she couldn't. She knew he was right; Mito was an expert in fuinjutsu which is how she had managed to seal the Kyūbi into herself and then into her (Kushina). However Hiruzen wasn't an expert and chances were he messed up the seal so the Kyūbi could influence her baby's mind. But what if Minato was wrong and Naruto would be Naruto not the Kyūbi in a human body, she had to do something to convince him not to kill their oldest, by a minute, child. "Minato you can't kill Naruto."

"If I don't then Kyūbi will take over his body and destroy Konoha."

"But if you do kill him the Kyūbi's soul will reform in seven years and if that happens the chakra from Katsumi's seal would be forcibly ripped out and Katsumi would die and the Kyūbi would be reformed," Kushina said, she knew it was a lie but she had to do something to save her son, if it was her son.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked.

"Yes, if you kill Naruto now Katsumi would die on her seventh birthday."

"Alright," Minato said while walking over to her. "I'm sorry but I had to place a restraining seal on you. I knew you'd be frantic when you first woke up and I didn't want you to injure yourself."

"It's fine," Kushina said as her husband released the restraining seal. She sat up slowly and then Minato placed their children on her lap while he sat on the bed. She lovingly looked at her children; Naruto looked like a baby version of his father while Katsumi looked like her mother, both twins had blue eyes and whisker-like markings on their cheeks, no doubt from Kushina being the previous jinchūriki of the fox.

'_Is he really my son?' _Kushina thought as she watched Naruto wave his little arms around. _'Or is he the demon?'_

"I'll go tell the villagers the news," Minato said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: I'm taking a small break (1 – 2 weeks) from my other story cause I've gotten a bit bored of concentrating on just one story so I've got this one; it's based on one of my challenges but has some differences. I haven't decided if Naruto will get a harem or not so tell me in a review if you want him to have one or not along with the girl/s you'd like to see him with.**

**Also sorry this chapter was so short but I just wanted to get it out of the way.**

**I've also put a new poll on my profile; Which Kekkai Genkai/Dōjutsu ****should Naruto obtain?**


	2. Chapter 1

In Konoha, seven years after the Kyūbi attacked, the streets were filled with people celebrating both the memory of the Sandaime, the defeat of Kyūbi and Katsumi Namikaze's birthday. The adults were getting drunk while the children and teens played and everyone in the village was happy. Everyone except one.

Seven year old Naruto Namikaze sat, alone, atop the Hokage monument crying. The reason for his sadness was the fact that the village was celebrating the event that condemned him to be treated as a monster.

Everyone in the whole village knew he contained Kyūbi's soul while his sister contained the chakra and because of that she was treated as an angel but he was treated lie a demon. He hated nearly everyone in Konoha for different reasons; he hated the villager for treating him like they did and he despised his family; Minato would physically abuse him at every chance he got, Kushina would watch and do nothing while Katsumi would verbally insult or degrade him. The few people he didn't hate were Jiraiya, Anko, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku and Itachi Uchiha.

"You know you shouldn't be outside by yourself, especially tonight," a calm voice said breaking the blonde out of his musings. Naruto turned to see his big brother figure, Itachi, standing there in his ANBU uniform. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Don't you have to be on duty," Naruto asked sarcastically as he wiped away his drying tears.

"I was given orders to guard you tonight," the Uchiha replied as he sat down next to the blonde.

"Who ordered you? I know it couldn't have been _tou-san,_" the blonde said, saying the last word with venom in his voice.

"Jiraiya-sama ordered me to," the young captain said, he then pulled out a small wrapped box. "He also told me to give this to you."

"It better not be another copy of IchaIcha," Naruto said as he unwrapped the present. Inside the box was a small scroll and when he opened said scroll he was surprised at what it was.

"That is all the information Jiraiya-sama was able to collect on fuinjutsu from the Uzumaki clan," Itachi said before bringing out a scroll. "This is a present from me."

"Thanks Itachi-nii-san," he said before opening the scroll. It was a scroll detailing knowledge on known Kekkai Genkai, both inside and outside of the Land of Fire. "Can we start my training now?"

"We'll start with the basics for tonight and we'll start the harder stuff later," the prodigy said to Naruto's joy. "To start off, I want you to climb a tree…"

"Too easy!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Without the use of your hands," he finished. "To accomplish this you have to constantly keep a flow of chakra at the soles of your feet. However if you use too much chakra you'll be repelled from the tree but if you use too little you won't stick. I want you to practise until you get it perfect and then repeat it until I tell you to stop. Use a kunai to mark the height you achieved and then try to get past it."

"Ok nii-san," Naruto said while taking out a kunai and sprinting towards the closest tree. He got halfway up before he lost his grip, he quickly slashed the bark and landed on the ground.

"If you want some advice; don't use a running start as it will only make it more difficult. Try placing one foot on the tree and channel chakra into your foot. Then when you feel you've got it repeat it with the other one."

"Right," he said before following the captain's advice.

- Three hours later -

Naruto collapsed exhausted from the training method; after taking Itachi's advice he got it perfect but then he was ordered to keep practising until he collapsed. He followed the orders exactly and, Itachi noted, the blonde had three times more stamina and chakra than most people his age, he was only surpassed by his sister because she was a jinchūriki.

Below the monument in the village the festival was drawing to a close and the villagers were either going home or hunting Naruto. Of course in their drunken state it would be a while before they found him and that was only if they stayed atop the monument for the rest of the night.

"Looks like I finally found you," a slurred feminine voice said as a woman walked towards them. Itachi turned to see one eighteen year old, drunk out of her mind, Anko Mitarashi.

"What do you want Anko?" the thirteen year old asked.

"I just…wanted to see…Naruto-kun," she said between perverted giggles. "I was gonna give him a _special _gift."

"He's underage Anko, I'd have to take you to prison for sexually harassing a child," he said.

"It might be worth it," Anko said, thinking out loud. She decided against it, even dunk she knew what the council would do to the _snake whore _of Konoha if they ever got a chance, although the truth was that she was still a virgin not that they bothered to ask. "So what's blondie doing?"

"He collapsed from exhaustion," Itachi said casually while pointing to the passed out seven year old.

"And you were just going to leave him there?" she asked angrily as the alcohol in her system suddenly vanished.

"I was just going to let him rest for a while; I'll have to take him somewhere else soon."

"Let him stay at the Tower in 44," Anko said. "He'll be safe there from the villagers and his family, if you can call them that."

"You shouldn't speak like that about Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama or Katsumi-chan," the Uchiha said.

"Why not? You've seen what they do to him, Minato physically abuses him, Kushina neglects him except for when she's drunk and his own twin uses him for target practise."

"You still shouldn't talk about them like that; Hokage-sama has done a lot for you."

"Like what? He allowed me to return to Konoha and what else?" she asked sarcastically.

"He promoted you to Special Jōnin," Itachi reminded her.

"That's the point, he could've promoted me to regular Jōnin but he didn't because he didn't want me to advance in skill."

"You don't know that, he might have had other reasons."

"Yeah right, you don't what it's like!" shouted the former pupil of Orochimaru. "You're treated like a hero by everyone! Me and Naruto, we're both hated by nearly everyone in this hellhole. Every day we have to worry about being attacked. I have to be worried about being raped, Naruto has to worry about getting tortured."

"If your wellbeing in this village concerns you so much go to Hokage-sama," Itachi said emotionlessly. "I'm sure he'd make sure your safe."

"I can't. How could I ask for help from _him _if Naruto won't be treated any differently? I'm not sure if you know this but Naruto and Kurenai are the only things stopping me from going traitor or committing suicide," Anko said sadly.

"Hey what happened?" Naruto asked as he woke up. Naruto immediately noticed Anko was sitting with Itachi. "Anko-chan why are you here?"

"I just came to wish you a happy birthday gaki," she answered. "Would you like to stay at the Tower tonight?"

"I want to but Minato-sama said I had to come home tonight," he replied. "He said he's taking me, Pervy-Sage, Kushina-sama and Katsumi-sama with him to Suna."

"I guess I'll see you when you return then gaki," Anko said while standing up. She vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto with Itachi.

"Itachi-nii-san, what did you and Anko-chan talk about?" Naruto asked innocently.

"We were talking about how proud we were of you," he lied smoothly.

"Oh okay. Are you going to take me back to Minato-sama's home now?"

"Yeah," was all the ANBU Captain said before appearing in front of the blonde and using the Teleportation Jutsu to transport them to the Namikaze Compound.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school work and other stuff. I'll probably take more time between updates now because of that but I'll try hard to update as quickly as I can.**

**Anyway the winner of the poll was, unsurprisingly, the Rinnegan with Crystal in second place, Dust in Third place, Ice in Fourth place, Lava and Sharingan tied for Fifth and Byakugan in last (Not a single vote out of 46 voters).**

**I've decided that Naruto will get the Rinnegan and all the nature releases including Kekkai Genkai. So the poll was pointless. : )**

**I've also decided to make this a harem but, unlike my other fic, it won't have Hinata or Sakura in it. The list of girls is below:**

**Anko**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Guren**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mei Terumī**

**Female Kyūbi**

**Katsumi (Maybe)**

**Kushina (Maybe)**

**I haven't made up my mind on Kushina or Katsumi yet. I have nothing against Incest in fiction (I find it a bit weird in real life though) so tell me in your review if you want them in or not. **

**Next chapter: The Namikaze family and Jiraiya go to Suna.**


	3. Chapter 2

The day after the festival a small convoy left Konoha and was heading to Suna. The convoy consisted of the Namikaze family, Jiraiya of the Sannin and four ANBU. They arrived in Suna after three days and were immediately taken to their hotel where they were given a suite with a total of four bedrooms. Kushina and Minato had one to themselves, Katsumi was given her own, the ANBU shared a room with four beds and Naruto shared a room with Jiraiya, but the perv was never there because he was always doing 'research'.

The following day Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya went to a meeting with the Kazekage, Katsumi got to play with the Kazekage's children; Temari and Kankurō with the ANBU assigned to watch her. Naruto however just took the opportunity to explore the village. He was amazed by the tall buildings and the massive wall that surrounded the village. The people seemed friendly and so did the few shinobi he ran into, even if they scared him a bit.

As he was walking he stumbled upon a group of kids playing a ball game. They immediately invited him to play and this shocked him because back in Konoha he was never invited to play with other children and most of the time he was chased away but he accepted and started playing.

Halfway through the game Naruto accidently kicked the ball too hard and it ended up on top of one of the tall walls surrounding the field. The ball rolled towards the edge and stayed there.

"What are we going to do now?" one of the kids asked.

"Does anyone know any wall climbing jutsu?" another asked. Naruto was about to answer but the ball started floating down seemingly by itself. Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed there was a cushion of sand under it. The sand dropped the ball into the hands of a kid about his height with spiky red hair. He offered them the ball but they ran away in fear, he was going to go after them but he was cut off.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked in amazement. "That was so cool."

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Gaara asked in shock that he stayed behind.

"You don't look so scary; those other guys must have been wimps," Naruto said jokingly.

"Who are you?" the red head asked, surprised by the blonde's demeanour.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze," he said happily. "It's nice to meet you…um"

"Gaara," he replied.

"So why did those other guys run away from you?"

"I had a monster sealed inside me when I was born," the read head said honestly even though he was afraid of scaring of this person.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gaara said as he waited for the blonde to run or shout at him.

"I know how you feel, I had Kyūbi's soul sealed inside me when I was a baby and my sister has its chakra. Everyone in my village hates me except for Anko-chan, Pervy-sage, Itachi-nii-san, Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-oji-san."

"You're lucky, I only have Yashamaru," he said sadly.

"What about me? We're friends now Gaara," Naruto said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right."

-Meanwhile in the Meeting-

"So it's agreed, Suna will receive half of the C to A-Rank missions sent to Konoha and in return you'll provide us with jutsu, correct?" Minato asked as he sat opposite to the Kazekage.

"Agreed," he said simply.

"And our villages will share information?" Jiraiya asked. The leader of Suna nodded.

"We'll return to Konoha tomorrow, we'd like to spend the rest of the day resting and gathering supplies if you will allow us, Kazekage-dono," Kushina said while smiling.

"Take all you need and I'll prepare an escort that will take you to the border," he said.

"Thank you," Minato said before exiting the room with his wife and sensei. As they walked outside they saw Katsumi showing off tree walking to Temari and Kankurō, the Kazekage's children.

"Come on Katsumi-chan, we're gonna go shopping," Kushina called out. Katsumi bid farewell to her new friends and ran up to her mom.

"I'll see you this evening, I have some stuff to do," Jiraiya said as he walked away.

"You're probably just going to peep on some girls, pervert," Katsumi said.

"He won't do that, will you Jiraiya," Kushina said in a sickly sweet tone.

"R-Right," he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Same old Jiraiya-sensei," Minato mumbled as he led his wife and daughter towards the shops.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: This chapter was short because it was mostly to show Naruto meeting Gaara. I tried making it longer but it seemed to fail no matter what I did. The next chapter will probably be another short one then the rest will hopefully be longer.**

**Whether or not I add Kushina and Katsumi is beginning to become a bit annoying. Some people want me to put them in the harem and others don't and both sides are giving valid reasons. I'm taking LHO's suggestion to put a poll up because he/she's right; I don't know if it's one person leaving all the anonymous reviews or if it really is separate people.**

**Also, a lot of people seem to want me to add more girls so if you want another girl in send me a PM but I'll only add three more girls max.**

**Next chapter: ?**


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke to find himself in a bed with bandages covering his chest and some parts of his arms or legs. For a few moments he couldn't remember what had happened but suddenly the events of what happened the day before suddenly filled his head.

_XXX Flashback XXX _**(Warning: Torture scene)**

_A few hours after the Konoha group returned Naruto was following the Namikaze family into the main house of the clan estate. Katsumi immediately rushed into her room with the bags of things she bought from Suna while Kushina walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. _

_As soon as the two were gone Minato dragged Naruto outside to the training ground in the Namikaze estate. He then placed two seals on Naruto, the first was a silencing seal and the other was one he invented for interrogation. It caused every nerve in Naruto's body to explode in pain and the longer the seal was left on the more the pain would increase. The young blonde screamed in agony however the silencing seal kicked into effect and made sure not a single sound escape the boy's mouth._

_Minato left him like that for a few minutes before replacing the torture seal with a restoration one. This seal would cause any physical damage done to the jinchūriki would be healed in a matter of seconds._

_To test it was active Minato thrust a kunai into his son's right lung, barely missing his heart. He then pulled the knife out slowly and the wound sealed itself as the blade exited. Satisfied with the results Minato dropped the bloodied kunai on the floor and decided to get onto the main event. He formed a Rasengan in his right hand and, without hesitation, slammed the jutsu into Naruto's chest. The blonde's chest collapsed inward from the force of the attack but almost instantly healed leaving no evidence of the wound ever being there except the fresh blood and Naruto's pained face. The Hokage repeated this again and again until he used up most of his chakra and, being a Kage, that took a while._

"_Do you know why I'm doing this?" Minato asked with barely contained rage evident in his voice, knowing the Hokage wouldn't be able to hear him Naruto simply shook his head. "I'm doing this because you humiliated not only me but my village by tricking the Kazekage's youngest son to become friends with you. You're lucky the Kazekage isn't concerned about what happens to Gaara but if you had tried the same thing on Temari or Kankurō you might have started a war. Did you know that would happen?"_

_Again Naruto shook his head indicating he didn't know what would happen however the Hokage instantly thought he was lying and decided to punish him._

"_A few days ago I was successfully able to add my chakra element to the Rasengan creating the Wind Style: Rasengan," Minato said suddenly, confusing Naruto before he continued. "I know the attack is powerful but I don't know what would happen against a living target so you're going to be my test subject."_

"_No please!" Naruto tried to shout but the silencing seal made it so no sound would escape his mouth. Minato however was able to read his lips and a smirk appeared on his face. He held Naruto up with his left hand around the boy's neck. The jinchūriki tried desperately to pry his father's fingers from his neck but he was too strong. _

"_You should feel honoured, you'll be the first person to see my jutsu in action," he said darkly while he formed the attack in his right hand. He slammed the jutsu into Naruto's torso and the boy was sent flying backwards by a tornado. He came to a stop after crashing into some of the surrounding trees. Naruto had fallen unconscious, his body was covered in gashes and most of his bones were broken however the worst thing was the gaping hole in the boy's chest that was twice the size of a normal Rasengan. Minato was sure that if it weren't for the restoration seal then Naruto would be dead. Satisfied the Hokage walked back to the house leaving Naruto there as his wounds healed._

_XXX Flashback end XXX _**(Torture scene end)**

Naruto balled his hands into fists so hard his knuckles turned white and, unknown to him, his eyes flashed red before returning to blue. Naruto quickly calmed himself down and decided to focus on his surroundings rather than what led him here.

It was a very plain room with nothing in it except the bed he was in and a stand next to it, the walls were painted blue as was the door, there were two windows on the right side of his bed showing it was around the middle of the day but the thing that stood out the most was the Uchiha clan crest on the door.

'_Itachi-nii-san must have brought me here,' _he thought. At that moment the door opened and in walked a woman Naruto recognized as Mikoto Uchiha. He recognized her because Itachi had once shown him a picture of his family and she often came to the Namikaze estate with her youngest son, Sasuke, and her husband, Fugaku.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" she asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"I-I'm fine," he said shakily, this wouldn't be the first time someone was nice to him only to hurt him. As if sensing his thoughts Mikoto frowned slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I know you're not the Kyūbi," she said however Naruto was still a bit cautious and subtlety prepared to make a quick escape if needed. Mikoto, being an ex-Jōnin, noticed and her frown deepened.

'_Is this what the village has done to you?' _she thought sadly.

"W-What is this place? How did I get here?" Naruto asked nervously as if he thought it was wrong to ask a question.

"This is one of the guest rooms. Itachi brought you here last night; you were covered in gashes and you had a hole in your chest. It was a miracle you were even still alive. I healed the major wounds and the rest healed themselves," she explained. Naruto instantly relaxed after she confirmed his older brother figure had brought him here. Mikoto smiled again after seeing his reaction and was about to leave when she heard Naruto's stomach growl loudly.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while," Naruto said sheepishly.

"I'll get you something to eat, Itachi mentioned you liked ramen would you like to try one of the Uchiha clan's secret recipes?" she asked.

"Yes please," Naruto almost shouted while he nodded vigorously. The Uchiha woman giggled at the boy's reaction as she left the room.

'_He's definitely your son Kushina-chan," _she thought as she walked towards the kitchen. Thinking about her best friend and how she treated Naruto confused her greatly. Mikoto had known Kushina since they were kids and she'd have never guessed that Kushina would treat someone, much less her own son, how she did. _'Did Minato do something to you Kushina-chan?'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N: I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! I don't know why but I seem to get all the time now and that's why it took me a long time to update this story.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was short but I did warn you.**

**Anyway lots of people voted for Kushina and Katsumi to be in the harem but after thinking about it a lot I've decided that they won't be in the harem cause I don't think I could make it work. However if you think Kushina and Katsumi should be in the harem you can make your own version of this story.**

**Review replies:**

**Batros940: He introduces himself as Namikaze cause that's what he been taught.**

**death5367: Gaara will stay sane.**

**Fangking2: I'm sorry I'm a noob at this.**

**Rixxel Stryfe: Minato told the village cause he doesn't want to hide anything from the villagers otherwise there would be distrust between him and the village if it ever became public.**

**I'm going to make Hinata more confident than in canon, so less stuttering and blushing, and her family won't hate her.**

**Maybe, maybe. And thanks for the idea of Temari getting Magnet release, I can honestly say I would have never thought of that.**

**Here's the current list for the harem:**

**Anko**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**Guren**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mei Terumī**

**Female Kyūbi**

**Mikoto**

**Yugito**

**Fū**

**Samui (I know I said I'd only add 3 girls but she was supposed to be in the original list but I forgot to add her (I'm an idiot)**

**Temari (Read Samui)**

**Next Chapter: ?**


End file.
